


The Long Walk

by Athenias7294



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Detective AU, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenias7294/pseuds/Athenias7294
Summary: Reader gets more than she bargained for.This is a very dark work. Please heed the warnings.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Long Walk

“Can I buy you a drink.”

Business had been slow so far tonight. Usually a hockey game meant lots of men looking to either celebrate or commiserate. What better way than with a quick blowjob or fuck against the bathroom door. But not tonight. The weather was frigid, sleet dripped like wax. 

You looked up from your gin and tonic expecting the usual; middle aged, spare tire, probably balding, eyes watery from too much over priced beer. 

“I’d love one.”

The last word faltered out of your mouth. He certainly wasn’t usual. Hair cut close in a buzz cut, dark, well trimmed beard, and a body made for climbing. 

“What’s your name.”

You leaned in close guaranteeing him a full view of your tits. Even though it was below freezing your top was dangerously low cut. 

“It’s, uh, Steve.”

“Well Steve you could either buy me a drink or we could go somewhere a little,” your hand slid up his jean clad leg, “more private.”

Nervously Steve peered around. 

“I, uh, I’ve never done anything like this.”

That you could believe. You almost asked why he was paying for sex but caught yourself. It was none of your business. Maybe he was a lousy fuck or had a tiny dick. Either way it didn’t matter.

“Do we have to do this here.”

You rarely left the bar with a client. The few times you had made exceptions it had either been in a car in the parking lot or in the alley. 

“If not I can just go.”

Steve turned to walk away. 

“No, wait. Where did you have in mind.”

“I have a room over at the Super 8. It’s just down the street a couple blocks.”

Despite the warning bells you agreed. It was heavily populated from here to the motel. Besides, nothing that bad could happen within sight of the bar.

Once outside Steve lead you to a dark BMW. He opened the door and you slipped into the passenger seat.

Steve settled into the driver’s seat.

“Like I said I’ve never done this before. Do I pay you now or after.”

“How good do you want me to make you feel baby.”

Your hand reached over and pressed down on his crotch. 

“Uh, I, I want to fuck you.”

“Pussy or ass.”

He blushed ten shades of red.

“Um, both I guess.”

Leaning over you placed soft kisses on his neck. 

“I think we can arrange that for,” you quickly figured up what you needed to make rent this month, “350.”

“Did you hear that James. Think we have enough for an arrest.”

A dark haired man climbed into the back.

“We sure do.”

“Fuck,” you swore.

Steve pulled a pair of handcuffs from behind him.

“You’re under arrest for prostitution.”

“Now wait just a minute Stevie.”

James reached up and rubbed your arm. 

“Maybe we could work something out with her. Seeing how it’s a federal holiday Monday I’m sure she doesn’t want to sit in lockup all weekend. I imagine that would put a dent in her wallet.”

You rolled your eyes. This bullshit was nothing new. Every girl you knew had gotten a cop off to avoid an arrest. It was like some of them thought a free fuck was a benefit of wearing a badge.

“I don’t know man. She doesn’t look like she’s too willing to cooperate.”

“You’d cooperate wouldn’t you darlin.”

“Whatever. Let’s just get this over with.”

“You heard the lady Steve.”

Steve put the car in drive and pulled onto the highway. You watched as the city passed by, the illumination from street lights growing dimmer. 

“Where are we going.”

“James and I have a little playhouse hidden away in the warehouse district. No prying eyes there.”

You snorted. 

“Fucking figures.”

Steve reached across the seat, striking your face. 

“Hey, what the fu..”

His hands tangled in your hair pulling your head back violently.

“You will give us the respect we deserve. Neither one of us is taking any shit from a dirty fucking whore.”

Wincing, you grabbed his arm. 

James snatched your arm, tugged it behind your seat. 

“I suggest you apologize. Stevie here has a bit of a temper.”

“Fuck off.”

James tightened his grip, yanking your arm harder. 

“Ok, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Both men released their grips.

Steve’s hand landed on your thigh, pushed your already short shirt up. 

“No panties James. Bitch is ready to go.”

His partner chuckled. 

“They always are.”

A few minutes later Steve swung into a parking lot. Only one lonely light shone down. 

“We’re here,” he mimicked the little girl from Poltergeist. 

A single chill ran down your spine. 

James stepped out, opening the door for you. 

“It’s playtime baby.”

He slung his arm around your shoulder and followed Steve up a set of wooden stairs. 

Steve opened the door ushering you in. 

Stepping in you surveyed the room. An old fashioned brass bed took up the majority of the space. A small door opened into a small bathroom. There was a small kitchenette tucked into the corner. Absently you registered the smell of bleach. 

Abruptly James jerked your hands behind your back. 

“What the fuck,” you screached.

“It’s just for fun baby.”

His booted foot struck the back of your knee. You fell, sharp pains reverberating up you thighs as your knees hit the concrete floor. 

James unzipped his pants.

“Open up.”

Your mouth fell open. 

Immediately he shoved his cock. You didn’t have time to prepare yourself before he pulled out and thrust back in, hitting the back of your throat. You gagged and tried to pull away. His hands sank into your hair holding you still. Out of the corner of your watery eyes you saw Steve sitting on the bed, jerking off.

“Turn her a little James, I want to watch.”

James stepped to the right bringing you with him. 

“That’s perfect.”

The little room soon filled with the wet noise of James fucking your face. Saliva ran down your chin, dripped onto your chest. 

With a drawn out groan he pulled out of your mouth, warm cum splattered your face. 

James dragged you from your knees, threw you on the bed. 

“Your turn Steve.”

Steve pushed your face down holding it against the mattress. 

Scoping James’ cum from your body he smeared it around your puckered hole. 

“NO, STOP.”

Your pleas were muffled, lost in the blanket. 

“You said pussy or ass.”

Steve pushed past the tight ring, making no effort to spare you pain.

He bottomed out in one cruel shove. 

The agony was pure hell. In and out he pistoned. You sobbed uncontrollably.

After what seemed like a lifetime he finally stiffened, spilling his cum deep inside you. 

Pulling out Steve pushed you away. You drew your legs to your chest, both men’s cum sticky on your body. Your eyes were glazed.

“Do you want to wait and take another turn at her.”

James looked over his shoulder. 

“No. She’s finished. Grab the knife, I’ll get the gloves.”

In an instant everything clicked. The fake arrest, the warehouse, your hands cuffed, the smell of bleach. 

“Oh my God. It’s you. You’re the ones that cut up, killed all those girls.”

Steve grinned sadistically. 

“On no James. She figured it out.”

He sauntered toward the bed. 

“Whatever will we do.”

“I won’t tell anyone. I swear. Just let me go. I swear.”

“Hear that James. She swears.”

James joined Steve by the bed.

“It’s a little late for that sweetheart.”

You saw the blood before you felt the pain. James had swiped the knife down your thigh. Another flick and a matching wound appeared. You screamed.

“Hold her down Steve. I think I want a tit for a souvenir.”

Without warning you swung your cuffed arms at James’ head while kicking out at Steve. Caught off guard both men fell back. Gathering your strength you ran for the door. By some magical twist of luck it hadn’t latched. Using your toes you managed to get the door open.

You stumbled down the stairs, falling the last few. Scrambling to your feet you took off running. The gravel cut into your bare feet but you didn’t dare slow down. Your thigh was on fire. 

Turning a corner you ran until you hit a dead end. Whipping around to go back you saw Steve and James waiting for you. 

“Please, please don’t do this. I won’t tell. I won’t.”

“It’s too late for that now. You know that.”

Steve’s voice was soft, almost loving.

“You need to come here. There’s nowhere for you to go.”

“No, please.”

Your sobs racked your body.

“I’ll do whatever you want. Please.”

“You know what we want baby.”

James held out his hand.

“If you come to us we’ll make it quick. We won’t cut you until after your dead. It won’t hurt sweetheart.”

“I can’t.” 

“Yes you can. Don’t make James and I hurt you worse than we have to.”

Tears soaked your face. 

In a small voice you asked, “Do you promise.”

“We promise. Come here sweetheart.”

Hesitantly you took a step towards them. 

“Do you promise.”

“I swear to God Steve and I will make it quick.”

With no choice you slowly made your way to them. 

With every step you felt like you were going to shatter into a million pieces. 

“That’s it. Be a good girl.”

When you reached them, Steve pressed his lips to yours.

“Close your eyes baby. It’ll all be over soon.”


End file.
